Typically, in a light source component used for projection, the output light of the light source component is not homogeneous enough. If the output light is emitted directly, the quality of the projection will be affected. Therefore, usually a light-homogenizing device, for example a light-pipe, is provided in the projector to homogenize the output light of the light source component, and then the homogenized light enter into an imaging component.
In the practical application of the light-pipe, the light entrance side of the light-pipe needs to be aligned with the light exit side of the light source component, and the light exit side of the light-pipe needs to be aligned with the light entrance on the shell of the imaging component. But due to assembly errors, the actual position of the light-pipe typically deviates from the above expected position. In order to solve the problem, an adjusting device for the light-pipe usually may be connected to the light-pipe to adjust the position of the light-pipe, so that the light entrance side and the light exit side of the light-pipe can be aligned with the light exit side of the light source component and the light entrance on the shell of the imaging component, respectively.